Julianna Bariman
If one was to ask Julianna Bariman to summarize herself, she would probably say the following: "Viscountess of Maryport and Baroness of Dovenby. Builder of henges and other landmarks. Held all of the positions a non-priest can hold in a town. Served Westmorland as Countess and Constable. Soldier of Westmorland Territorial Forces and member of AWESOME. Former apprentice and estate manager to Lord Ruith, Viscount of Hayton. Printer, artist, and poet. Weaver, shepherd and carpenter. Lover of flowers and trivia. Masochist in general. Half-gypsy, all Westmorlander." Physical description: 5'3", black hair, blue eyes, and in her 30's. Current Positions: *Countess of Westmorland *Planning assistant for Penrith Curriculum vitae *Poet Laureate Winter 1462 *Penrith Town Marshal 1463 *Bartender of the Blue Hat 1463 *Penrith Activities Director 1463 *Penrith Mentor 1463 *Awarded the Crown's Medal for Community Spirit Summer 1463 *Joined Westmorland's Territorial Forces December 1463 (current rank - Man-at-Arms) *Mayor of Penrith February to October 1464 (8 terms) *Baroness of Dovenby March 1464 *Built Maybaugh Henge, Long Meg and her Daughters, and Little Meg stone circle in Penrith *Penrith Town Marshal April 1464 *Westmorland Constable Summer 1464 *Funded the Queen Molly Rose Tower Complex *Countess of Westorland September 1464 to February 1465 (3 terms - ran twice unopposed) *Viscountess of Maryport November 1464 History Youngest daugher of sea merchant and widower, Oliver Winslow of Hastings, Julianna ran off and married one of her father's clerk, Kenelm Bariman, when she was 17 to avoid an arranged marriage, precipitated by worries created by her sister Susanna Phillips (nee Winslow), who felt that the clerk was not worthy of her sister. Kenelm and Julianna moved around a bit to avoid the bounty her father had put out. They had a little girl, Cora, who died before she was three when an epidemic of mumps hit their town, which weakened her for the always present threat of consumption. Heartbroken over losing their daughter, the couple moved away from the towns, and Kenelm gave up being a clerk to tinker and brew ale for a tavern. Due to the complications from the mumps, Kenelm could no longer father another child. On January 3rd, 1462, Kenelm fell victim of another illness and died. Julianna moved everything to a small house in Penrith. Her first act was to have a yard sale to sell many of the odds and ends her late husband had collected over the last several years of their marriage. It was during this sale that she met the man who would become her employer and later her business partner, as well as her closest and dearest friend, Lord Ruith. Under his tuteledge, Julianna became a master weaver, while managing his estate - the Viscounty of Hayton. Months after she moved to Penrith, Julianna unexpected came across distant relatives of her late mother, Madgalen Winslow (nee Jarvis). While Julianna knew that her mother's family were Gypsies, she and her siblings had been taught to hide her Romani heritage to appease her father's mother, who feared that it would ruin the family name. Though she became very fond of her relatives, Julianna could never fully adjust to their ways, and chose the way of the world she was raised in. Julianna reunited with her father and her siblings not too long after, with Lord Ruith's help and support. The resulting partnership between the Winslow Trading Company and the Viscounty of Hayton became a very profittable one for both parties, dealing with tapestries and stables. Eventually Oliver Winslow divided his main company between his son, John Winslow, who managed the London and Copenhagen offices, and his son in-law, Lawrence Phillips, who managed the Hastings and Amsterdam offices. Oliver then went into semi-retirement, managing the trades for Hayton, and later for Dovenby and Maryport, from Maryport. Community Spirit While working as Ruith's estate manager, Julianna participated in many events at the town, county, and country level, which lead to her receiving the Crown's Medal for Community Spirit in the summer of 1463. Winning the Poet Laureate award in the previous winter, Julianna became one of the performers for the coronation of King Cullan. In his honor, she wrote the following rendition of the legend of King George and the Dragon: ::::: The Dragon was hungry '' ::::: ''The Dragon was wild '' ::::: ''The Dragon poisoned everything '' ::::: ''Around for miles and miles '' ::::: The people gave the Dragon all they had ::::: Until they resorted to feeding him their lasses and lads ::::: And then it was the Princess's turn to be eaten ::::: A heavy sorrow by far that could not be sweetened ::::: Tied on the shore of the lake she was found ::::: When Saint George the brave knight came around ::::: The princess begged him to go away ::::: But the knight, noble as ever, decided to stay ::::: ''The Dragon was hungry '' ::::: ''The Dragon was wild '' ::::: ''The Dragon poisoned everything '' ::::: ''Around for miles and miles '' ::::: The beast bellowed as it left its lair ::::: Not at all happy to see a knight standing there ::::: It roared and it spit and it reared up high ::::: To strike at the man, whom its dinner did deny ::::: George stood resolute, his arm was strong ::::: His spear was poised and readied, true and long ::::: He lunged at the dragon using all his might ::::: But the demon scales shattered it in the fight ::::: ''The Dragon was hungry ::::: The Dragon was wild '' ::::: ''The Dragon poisoned everything ::::: Around for miles and miles '' ::::: Unhorsed, Saint George retreated behind an orange tree ::::: There, protected from the poison, he took the time to breathe ::::: His strength recovered, he fought the dragon anew. ::::: Until even his own armor was split into two ::::: Behind the orange tree, he recovered again ::::: Cured from the poison, he spotted it then ::::: A scaleless spot under the dragon's breast ::::: He charged at the beast as a man possessed ::::: ''The Dragon was hungry '' ::::: ''The Dragon was wild ::::: The Dragon poisoned everything ::::: Around for miles and miles '' ::::: The dragon crumbled, spouting blood in defeat ::::: There was no reason to fear, no need for retreat ::::: The princess was saved from certain demise ::::: She thanked the knight emphatically with tears in her eyes ::::: No more would they sacrifice their children and lambs ::::: No more would they live upon a cursed, poisoned land ::::: No more would the dragon nightmare rule the spring day ::::: For Saint George, the gallant, that monster did slay﻿ Julianna would later go on to host several popular trivia and riddle threads, as well as treasure hunts, and a few drinking contests. Her flower festival treasure hunt was a great favorite of those who attended it. Landmark Building 25865214801_ef9035fdc2_o.png|Maybaugh Henge 30129155746 a377386ec9 o.png 28912552393 af3ac80283 o.png Towercomplex.png Finishedballiwick.png 25909535270 73bc8953d8 o.png Julianna also served her town in many capacities, and after an initial break of several months, she became Mayor of Penrith for eight terms. During her time as mayor, Julianna put a lot of personal funds and effort into improving the landscape of Penrith. Maybaugh Henge was her first landmark. She encouraged her fellow citizens to join her. This effort lead to the walls around the town's bailiwick, and later other structures, such as the Richgrams Memorial Gardens funded by Lord Ruith, and the Prince Degas Fortress funded by Princesscat. While countess, Julianna traveled to Manchester and helped to design and build their Grand Entry, as well as a witches circle and duck pond park. Countess of Westmorland Julianna served as Constable on the Westmorland County Council during the summer of 1464. She had no intention to do anything more than serve in a position such as sheriff or mining supervisor at the end of that summer. Circumstances changed, however, when the leader of the party she chose to run in, was found guilty of impersonating a noble and had to remove himself from the party the day after the election. Since no one else wished to take the office of Count under such scandalous conditions, Julianna stepped up to be Countess, fully expecting to bear the brunt of her almost-predessor's actions, and convinced she would only last one term in the office. Instead, Julianna found herself running unopposed for two more terms, and only stepped down from being Countess, when Fleetwood offered to return as Count. During her time in office, Julianna oversaw the revision of Westmorland's revolt law and helped to further along Liverpool's port expansion. Though she will probably be better remembered for her work - The Book of the Countess. Coat of Arms '''Vert, three hollyhock stems ''Argent, a chief Sable fimbriated a symbol of Artemis all of the second. ' Motto: Et habet rationem amentia '' Translation: ''Even insanity has its reasons This device symbolizes the ambition to understand the workings and mysteries of the mind and consciousness. Family Tree Magdalen Winslow's parents were Walther and Shimza Jarvis. Walther spent many years traveling as a soldier to see the world, before returning to his clan to breed horses. Shimza was a butcher of cattle and sheep. According to family lore, they met at a Gypsy gathering near Paris, France. The store is best told by Walther Jarvis' English friend, Old Henry, who often regaled the Winslow children with his stories. :: ''I was in France on the way to England after years of being away. I didn't know where to go. My family had either moved or died in my absence, and I didn't leave many friends when I joined the army. I remember Walther telling me that his family could be found near Paris. I figured it was on my way, so I went to see if I could find him. '' :: ''I found him on the outskirts of Paris. He was selling some fine horses there. I don't think I'd ever saw a more welcomed sight in my life, poppet. Of course, we greeted each other like long lost brothers, for surely that's what we were in spirit, if not by blood. We spent the evening drinking in a local tavern and catching up. '' :: ''While we were talking, some of Walther's distant cousins spoke of a fiery beauty. They were debating whether her knives were sharper than her tongue. Walther was intrigued, but they assured him that no man could win her heart. She had been betrayed by her first love, and only had disdain for men in general. Winning her heart, they said, was impossible. '' :: ''Of course, you and I know better, don't we, poppet? Your mother would have never been born otherwise. '' :: ''You see, curiosity had gotten the better of us. The next day we paid a visit to Shimza. She was as fiery and hostile as the men had said, but she was also just as beautiful. To my surprise, instead of laying on the charm thick, as he had done many times with women when we were in the same unit, he politely asked about her cuts of meat. He made many admiring, but civil comments about her butchering skills, as if he was talking to a nondescript man, instead of a very curvacious woman. '' :: ''He kept it up for weeks, and eventually Shimza thawed enough toward him to go to a festival as his companion - with me as a chaperone, of course. That evening, a drunken man made a pass at Shimza, your grandfather pulled out his sword to defend her honor, only to see that she had pulled out a knife to defend herself. The two of them started arguing and Shimza insisted on proving that she was capable of defending herself by challenging Walther to a knife fight. In the heat of passion, he agreed. '' :: ''It was quite a fight, poppet. Scared the drunk so much that he ran off. And poor chaperone that I was, I had no idea what to do about the situation. But somewhere in the middle of the knives clashing, your grandmother started laughing. The moment her musical voice filled the air, Walther stepped back and watched her. I still don't know what she found so humorous, but I do know the moment when the two of them knew they had found their future spouse. They became married by the next spring. '' The Winslow side was a respected merchant family, based in Hastings. After disagreeing with the way his father did business, Oliver set out on his own in his early twenties to create a trading company that later far surpassed his father's. When Julianna asked him how he met her mother, he told her the following: :: "How did you and Mama met in the first place?" she asked. Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "I was young and working on building my own trading routes," he started. "Had just come ashore with several delicacies from Belgium, when a storm hit the north countries, blocking the roads. Your maternal grandfather had just finished selling some horses and had some extra money, so he bought my goods to treat his family during the holidays." Oliver sipped his perry. This would be not be a short tale. "Old Henry was there too," he added. "At first I was surprised to find out a Gypsy had actually fought with English soldiers, but Walther Jarvis was seeking adventure in his youth and the two of them became good friends on the battle field. It was Henry's idea that I spend time with them, since I couldn't make it back to my own family." He sighed wistfully with a smile on his face. "When I saw your mother, I was entranced," he said. "But I was a good guest. I wouldn't dare dishonor my hosts by flirting with Magdalen. I was a perfect gentleman as I answered her questions. And she rewarded me with even more questions, so I could stare into her brilliant blue eyes. When the snow melted, I reluctantly readied myself to return home. It was then that Magdalen announced that she had dreamt that I was to be her intended. Her mother protested, of course, and would have gladly stabbed me then. However, Henry stepped forward and suggested that she use her cards and see what they said." Oliver chuckled. "Shimza was not happy with the results. She reshuffled her Tarot and got a second reading that was very much like the first. She threw up her hands and said, 'The Fates may bless this union, but don't expect me to give you any slack, gaje. I expect you to provide for my daughter like she is a princess.' Of course, I agreed. I would have agreed to anything to be with your mother. And I would like to believe that I kept my promise." Julianna nodded. "How did your parents react?" she asked. "Oh, you know your Grandfather Winslow," he said. "He just grunted and said it was about time I got myself a wife. Frankly, I think I could have married a broom and he wouldn't have batted an eye. It would explain him allowing your Aunt Helen to marrying your Uncle Lester. Your Grandmother Claire had some issues with me marrying a Gypsy. She thought it would ruin my livelihood and reputation. However, she was satisfied when Magdalen promised not to tell anyone about her heritage." It wasn't until much later that Julianna found out that her paternal grandmother had hid her own heritage in rebellion to an overly religious Spinozist mother, whom Julianna had never met. Oliver's maternal grandmother almost forgave him for having a Gentile father, but since Oliver had no intention of converting to his mother's childhood religion, and had a good relationship with his paternal uncle, the alchemist monk, she still eyed him with some suspicion. Though she did think he was a better person than his sister Helen. But of all of them, his baby sister Adelaide was her favorite, especially when she chose to rejoin the family their mother had turned her back on.